Problem: How many positive integers less than 100 are both a square and a cube?
Explanation: In order for an integer to be a square and a cube, it must also be a perfect sixth power. The only perfect sixth powers less than 100 are $1^6=1$ and $2^6=64$, so there are only $\boxed{2}$ positive integers less than 100 that are both a square and a cube.